rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast
The Beast is the sixteenth episode of the Rebel/joker war and is the sequel to The Deserter. It begins shortly after black jokers attempted invasion of The Pas in Manitoba. When it starts commander ponds along with troopers Trapper and Hawkeye begin planning the defence of the attack on Prince Albert so that they can Defend its fuel supplies for its vehicles. Apparently a few troops such as trapper and Hawkeye find that dropping an electro-bomb on the advancing army would be the best way to stop the invading troops. While others like Ponds choose to find another way to stop them. But the rebel leader who is contacting them via a tv and camera says that the bomb is the only way to stop the invasion. Apparently reguardless of being outnumbered by a countless number of red and blue jokers advancing on the city the rebels attack the army anyway. As the joker forces advance a green joker leading the forces gives the order to attack. As the battle insures the rebels try there best to hold there ground even trying to disable the bombers that are flying overhand. Eventually Ponds orders to bomb to be deployed by a squad of jets which is done. The bombers then release the bomb which then vaporazes the army then fires and electro-magnetic pulse which kills all the joker forces including the green joker commander. As the rebels begin to calibrate there victory over the battle a sinkhole occurs which submerges many rebel troopers into it. After this Ponds deploys several rescue teams to find the rebel troopers but eventually loses contact with them. But in the sinkhole Ponds finds scratches in the walls and a rebel helmet but eventually Ponds, Trapper and Hawkeye find a few troopers who inform them that something is down in the hole with them. The 3 choose to investigate but eventually find that the blast awakened a dinosaur one which was supposed to be extinct. This dinosaur attacks the 3 troops during which one of the troops is killed but ponds and the other trooper manage to escape to a transport. They plan to incapacitate this creature with stun tanks so that hopefully they can kill the creature or if not put it in containment. The dinosaur breaks loose and attempts to destroy the city but using the stun cannons Ponds and the other troops kill the dinosaur with this tactic. In the aftermath of the attack the dinosaur is shipped away to have its skin Annalised for the rebels armour and the rebels actually get the fuel supplies that they need for the vehicles. In the first post credits scene Black joker receives word of the battle and is furious so therefore he hires 4 bounty hunters to go find ponds and kill him. In the second Ponds is honoured a hero for his actions in the battle. So therefore Ponds is sent out the rebel super tank Endurence so that he could captain the tank itself on a comerance cruse through the province. Category:Episodes